Variable pitch propellers have been provided in which the pitch of all blades can be simultaneously changed as appropriate to, e.g., reduce cavitation depending on the speed of rotation of the blades. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,156, incorporated herein by reference.
In the wind turbine art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,498, incorporated herein by reference, provides a wind turbine blade assembly in which the lengths of the blades may be simultaneously changed to account for changing wind speed, imbalances, and control system loads. As understood herein, it would be desirable, for each blade individually, to establish the length and/or chord and/or pitch of the blade.